¡Dios Mío! ¡Otra vez no!
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: El sabia que todo estaría bien. Había logrado hacer cambiar de opinión a Hao respecto a los humanos, se había casado, y encontrado su media naranja, sus otros amigos tal vez siguieran solteros. Y él estaba a punto de ser padre. Si tan solo Yoh se hubiera mantenido lejos de los grandes espíritus. No tendría que regresar en el tiempo y hacerlo todo OTRA VEZ desde Matamune
1. Prologo: ¡Dios Mio, otra vez no!

¡Dios Mío! ¡Otra vez no!

Summary: El sabia que todo siempre estaría bien. Había logrado hacer cambiar de opinión a Hao respecto a los humanos, la mayoría de sus amigos se había casado, y encontrado su media naranja, otros tal vez siguieran solteros. Y él estaba a punto de ser padre. Si tan solo Yoh se hubiera mantenido lejos de los grandes espíritus… No tendría que regresar en el tiempo y hacerlo todo OTRA VEZ desde Matamune.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Y de una vez aclaro que hay menciones de Hana, más no saldrá definitivamente NADIE que se personaje nuevo de SKF.

Nota de autora: No puedo creer el grado de bobada que tengo escribiendo esto. Sin embargo en este fic, Yoh viaja al pasado de la siguiente manera. Con la edad de 16 años, mientras Anna está embarazada de como 8 meses, casi 9 de Hana y Hao ya es Shaman King. Realmente esto no tiene sentido…ha y esto no es un capitulo realmente, sino más bien el simple prologo.

* * *

Prologo

¡Dios mío! ¡Otra vez no!

No había aguantado la tentación de ir a visitar a su hermano. E Yoh comprendía que tal vez no era lo mejor. No sabía que se encontraba haciendo ahí. O tal vez sí. Pero eso era solo una excusa simple para ocultar la verdad, en parte. Sabía que Anna lo necesitaba, pues a pesar de la corta edad de 16 años de ambos, iban a ser padres. Ella había insistido en acompañarlo, pero Yoh se había negado no queriendo que le pasara algo en el camino a Anna y a Hana.

Entonces debería de estar con Anna y cumplirle cada capricho. En vez de estar vagando de un lado a otro frente a los grandes espíritus.

Esa tarde había hablado con su hermano mayor y gemelo; Hao Asakura. Para informarle la grata noticia.

Tal vez su hermano ya lo supiera. Era el Shaman King después de todo y tal vez, ya no necesitaba que los demás le fueran a informar. Pero ante todo era su hermano y prefería decírselo personalmente a que este se enterara por otras bocas o inclusive por medio de sus propios espíritus.

Sabía que Hao tenía un corazón delicado, y aunque el propio Hao lo negara rotundamente, sabía que a su hermano le dolería.

Sin embargo tanto él como Hao sabían que eso solo era una excusa para ocultar la pesada realidad. Una realidad que aunque él hubiera aceptado. Le aterraba, la sola idea de no ser un buen padre para Hana, porque sí, su hijo se llamaría así. No sabía cómo serlo, nunca había tenido tiempo padre/hijo con Mikihisa.

Y justo cuando acababa todo.

A su padre se le ocurría morir frente a sus propios ojos. Si, Mikihisa Asakura había sido atropellado al salir de su casa, la casa de su propio hijo.

Describir lo que sintió...

No, definitivamente no podía. Y no porque fuera exactamente doloroso.

El no había pasado tanto tiempo como hubiera querido con su padre, así que no había tenido oportunidad de cosechar ese tipo de sentimiento. Más claro que había sido no muy bonito.

Eso era el colmo… No iba a culpar a Hao, pues era su hermano. Y en sí, había hasta pasado más tiempo con el que con sus padres y abuela. Y no era como si el tiempo con su abuelo no contaba. Pero de eso solo recordaba dolorosos, miles y múltiples golpes con bastonazo, sandalias, chichones y regaños que este le propinaba.

Rio suavemente. Y observo el paisaje que pasaba alrededor de los grandes espíritus se sentía puro. No como cuando estaba cerca de Hao, que variables e indiscutibles veces se sentía impuro al lado de su hermano o algo le daba la sensación de que el corazón de su hermano realmente era más puro.

Otra opción, de plano, era que tal vez había llegado a su límite y se estaba volviendo demente.

Se pregunto que se sentiría con los grandes espíritus.

Extendió la mano en dirección hacia ellos dudando de si eso estaba bien.

Al final se mando al diablo. Se podía decir que era lo que podía entrar en la categoría de Favorito del Shaman King.

Nuevamente se acerco y los rozo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se sintió extrañamente agradable

Introdujo su mano.

Ahora se sentía cálido.

Esbozo una sonrisa tranquila que aquel toque le animo a hacer.

Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago.

No supo cuando, ni en qué momento, pero solo sabía que aquella cosa se lo había tragado por completo. Ya no se encontraba en frente de los grandes espíritus, estaba frente una puerta.

-"¡Lárgate!"- grito una voz conocida proveniente del otro lado.

Yoh estaba descolocado. Recordaba esa vez como no lo hacía con la palma de su mano. Anna había gritado de aquella manera cuando él estaba en Osorezan y tenía diez años. No era posible que volviera tiempo atrás, además, si estuviera en el pasado, ahora mismo, su abuela estaría hablando con su abuelo por el teléfono.

-"Tu nieto está tratando que Anna salga de su habitación"-se escucho desde la sala con la voz de Kino.

Bueno, las coincidencias existían ¿no?

-"Anna…"-

-"¡He dicho que te vayas!"

-"Esta bien...pero, solo dime algo… ¿Tienes el reishi?"-

Silencio fue lo que se escucho. Pero suficiente fue, para que Yoh obtuviera su respuesta.

No era, ni eran coincidencias.

Había vuelto en el tiempo.

-"Yoh-san…"-se escucho tras él.

Abrió los ojos, ese era…

-"Matamune…"-susurro sorprendido.

-"Si ¿Yoh-san?" –pregunto el minino.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada! Yo solo…me perdí pensando, no es nada…-soltó de golpe al reaccionar. No podía decirle a nadie sobre eso. Si lo hacia lo obligarían a actuar de acuerdo a su edad, además de que le estarían cuestionando su futuro y a él no se le daba la gana de que lo interrogaran. Haría las cosas a su manera, pero antes…

-"¿Espíritu de la tierra? ¿Amidamaru?"-preguntó.

Ambos espíritus se materializaron frente a él.

A Yoh le brillaron los ojos. No le interesaba ser el Shaman King. Ese puesto era de Hao.

En cuanto a Hao… ¡Kami, hasta su hermano sabia cuanto adoraba molestarlo, pues era su hermanito menor y eso era ley entre hermanos!

Pero antes…

-"¡Anna!, tengo que decirte algo…"-hablo Yoh a la puerta.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo silencio e Yoh sabiendo que lo escucharía; hablo.

-"¿Podrías acompañarme al templo?"-

Silencio

-"Por favor"-pidió.

Anna abrió lentamente la puerta.

-"No puedo"-contesto

-"Vamos, y prometo que te ayudaré a quitarte ese poder"-prometió.

Anna lo miro curiosa.

-"¿Puedes hacer eso?"-pregunto sorprendida.

-"Lo intentaré"-prometió. Claro que sabía que pasaría. Y esta vez no sacrificaría a Matamune, no. Tenía un plan en mente y si no resultaba, bueno, aun tenia al Espíritu de la Tierra y a Amidamaru.

-"Ya estoy lista"-dijo Anna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Que linda"-pensó en voz alta con expresión boba, observando a su futura esposa.

Anna se sonrojo.

Y después…

¡PLAF!

Vaya, la mano de Anna sí que había incrementado su fuerza durante la Shaman Fight.

-"Deja de decir bobadas"-gruño sonrojada

-"Si, Anna"-contesto adolorido, para después dirigirse hacia la entrada principal de la Mansión Asakura.

-"Ya han comenzado a sonar… las campanas de la noche de año nuevo."-observo Yoh-"Nunca pensé… que las noches nevadas fueran tan brillantes"-

-"Ese es solo el reflejo de la blanca luz en la nieve"-explico Anna-"No creo que vaya. Cada vez que salgo, algo malo sucede"-

-"No te preocupes"-rió Yoh

-"¿¡Como que no me preocupe?!"-grito Anna

-"En realidad, es porque querías ir que saliste de tu casa ¿no?"-preguntó Yoh

-"Ehh…"-

-"Es muy divertido ir al templo a rezar. Además estará el festival y todo será muy especial".-dijo Yoh volteándola a ver-"Siempre habrá una manera. Si no tomas la oportunidad nada va a empezar"-sonrió.

-"Ya se fueron..."-dijo Kino asombrada con Matamune observando desde la ventana-"Aun no puedo creerlo… En realidad, _Ella_ salió de casa con alguien más-dijo Kino observando desde una ventana.

-"Yoh-san es en realidad muy bueno"-

-"¿En verdad podría ser que el corazón de Anna se comenzará a abrir…?"-

-"Que tal si esto…"-empezó Kino-"No puede ser..."

-"Aun no puedo permitir que esos dos salgan"-decidió- "Ese poder…Normalmente, si Anna está entre una multitud, las "añoranzas" y "deseos" de otras personas irán a ella"

-"Más aún en un templo en donde hay gente orando…"-susurro Kino- "En un momento podría tornarse muy mal"-expresó preocupada.

-"Una vez que exceda 108 preocupaciones o añoranzas…"-dijo en voz alta-"Causara que aparezca un Oo-oni"-declaró.

-"Si ese es el caso, entonces los seguiré"-dijo Matamune con una sonrisa

-"¡No seas tonto! Sabes lo que sucederá si peleas contra un Oo-oni"-

-"Si, lo sé. Pero, aunque quiera y me muera por probar la comida de año nuevo…prefiero hacer eso que arrepentirme de nuevo"-sonrió

Yoh caminaba con una mejilla roja e hinchada al lado de Anna, pues al tratar de tomarle la mano la chica lo había cacheteado. No hubiera cesado de intentar tomarle la mano, pero Anna se asustaría. E Yoh no quería eso.

-"¡Mira Anna!, Ya casi llegamos…-dijo Yoh señalando al susodicho lugar.

-"Hn"-

Yoh sonrió. Su Annita siempre había sido así.

Ya casi se acercaban a una distancia considerable para saber qué es lo que sucedería en cuestión de minutos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grito Anna arrodillándose en el piso con Yoh al lado.

-"¡Matamune!"-grito Yoh al espíritu que de repente había aparecido y empezaba a luchar contra los Onis.

-"Ya es hora de poner en marcha el plan"-pensó Yoh

-"¡Matamune!-grito a su mochirei formando una esfera de poder con ayuda del espíritu de la tierra.

Anna seguía de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, y Matamune estaba estático. No entendía como Yoh-san fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-"Muy bien, escúchame con atención"-le dijo Yoh-"Quédate aquí, cuidando de Anna, yo voy contra el Oo-oni que se está formando."-dijo señalando hacia delante.

El Oni seguía comiéndose a otros Onis creciendo a su paso.

-"Pero Yoh-san ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?"-pregunto levemente preocupado.

-"Tengo un espíritu elemental...para ser más exactos el de la tierra"-admitió-"Les dejaré la barrera. Ellos no podrán atacarlos…pero tú a ellos sí"-dijo saliendo de la barrera para luchar contra el Oo-oni que ya se había formando.

-"Vaya, no recordaba que fuera tan grande"-se lamento Yoh.

El Oo-oni empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Anna y Matamune.

-"¡Posesión de almas! ¡Espíritu de la tierra!"-grito haciendo su over soul.

-"¡Eso es un espíritu elemental!"-exclamo Anna sorprendida como pudo. Ya que la cabeza le seguía doliendo.

-"El legendario espíritu de la Tierra"-dijo Matamune igual de sorprendido.

-"¡Mamá!"-exclamó el Oo-oni

-"Mamá ni que ocho cuartos… ¿Quién se cree? ¿MI Hanita?" -se preguntó mentalmente Yoh en tono sarcástico.

-"Bien, Oo-oni tú decides…o mueres sin paz y derrotado por mí o mueres derrotado por mi pero con paz"-le dijo Yoh

-"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto este confundido.

-"Olvídalo"-le dijo Yoh después de un rato. Ni siquiera él entendía porque estaba intentando hacer razonar a un Oo-oni. Y vaya que él no era así. Tal vez irse a emborrachar con Hao cada sábado se la estaba cobrando. Y su hermano sabía que solo había intentado meterle mano una vez…claro, que recibió una cachetada por parte de un Shaman King indignado. Y más entrenamiento por parte de su adorada Annita e.e

-"¡ARGH!-exclamo adolorido el Oo-oni. Yoh le había asestado un golpe cerca de las costillas.

-"Muy buen, por ahora esta distraído… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Matamune la vez anterior?"-se pregunto haciendo memoria.-"¡Es verdad! Le intentó cortar sus brazos y piernas…"-recordó.

-"¿Espíritu de la Tierra?"-llamo a su espíritu. Este volteo poniéndole atención pero sin perder de vista al Oo-oni- Vamos a cortar todas sus extremidades…brazos piernas, etc. ¿Entendido?-pregunto al fin.

El EDT asintió.

-"Bien, ¡Vamos!"- su espíritu avanzo hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial que le ayudaría a atacar al Oo-oni, y que tambien era considerable, para protegerlo de este.

-"¿Hn? ¡ARGHH!"-gritó con horror el Oo-oni al sentir como le arrancaban de forma brutal y sorpresiva una pierna.

-"Yoh-san…"-susurro sorprendido Matamune.

-"¡Yoh! ¡Detrás de ti!"-jadeo Anna al ver como el Oo-oni se preparaba para asestar un golpe.

-"¿Eh?"-

¡TRUUURMP! ¡PAAF! (Disculpen los pésimos efectos, pero soy pobre cibernéticamente O.o)

Yoh abría muerto de tal caída si no hubiera levantado la Tierra para sostenerse.

-"¡Mierda!, si me vuelvo a distraer estoy seguro de que no saldré de una próxima…"-pensó Yoh todo sudoroso mirando a Matamune y a Anna.

-"¿Anna-san?"-llamó el Mochirei

-"¿Si?"-

-"Por favor no distraiga a Yoh-san…dejemos que él lo haga a su manera"-dijo

-"Si…"-susurro Anna.

-"ha, ha… ¡Oye!-jadeó Yoh al Oo-oni

-"¿Qué? ¿Ya te rendiste?"-pregunto el Oo-oni.

-"ha, ha, ha…Claro que no."-dijo Yoh serio.-"Pero, tengo algo que proponerte…"-

-"¿Matrimonio?"-pregunto el Oo-oni confuso.

-"O.o"-

Ser podía apreciar a Yoh con la cabeza enterrada en el más próximo bote de basura que encontró devolviendo hasta su primera naranja.

-"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Definitivamente, no!"-negó Yoh con cara pálida.

Hao se hubiera echado a reír si hubiera presenciado eso. E Yoh se vengaría diciéndole que sería el tío del Oo-oni.

¡Oh! Yoh definitivamente sabría que reacción pondría su hermano mayor.

Haito era muy reacio a que le recordarán que era un Asakura. Y eso Yoh lo sabía muy bien.

Y no era por presumir, ni nada. Pero Hao nunca se enojaba con él. Su Annita tampoco se enojaba con él. Y sabia que Hao lo quería y Anna lo amaba...Hao se lo dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro de Los Grandes Espíritus.

¡PUMM!

¡Rayos!, se había distraído de más, y el Oo-oni le había asestado nuevamente un golpe.

No importaba. Aún tenía más de la mitad de su Furyoku, simplemente no se volvería a distraer.

-"¡Hey!"-llamo con la mano en alto-"Tiempo fuera."

-"¿Tiempo fuera?"-pregunto más que confundido el Oo-oni.

-"¡Diablos!, me has complicado esto. Creo que si es necesario matarte"-pensó Yoh

-"¡Espíritu de la Tierra!"-llamó.

Su espíritu se materializo frente a él.

-"Último ataque"-ordenó.

Lo último que pudo ver el Oo-oni fue como un gran espíritu elemental iba en su dirección.

Y después…Una mediana explosión se materializó frente a sus ojos.

…

…

…

…

-"¡Matamune, Anna!"- exclamo Yoh disolviendo la gran esfera de protección que había creado.

-"¿Están bien?"-pregunto al haber llegado con ellos.

-"Si…"-respondió Matamune.

-"Tú… ¿lograste matar al Oo-oni?"-preguntó Anna estupefacta.

-"Jijiji si, Anna"-le respondió Yoh viendo a su futura esposa. Anna era muy mona cuando niña.

-"¿Cómo…?"-preguntó

-"Anna, creo que deberíamos ir a descansar"- le dijo Yoh feliz- Por cierto, ¿Todavía puedes leer las mentes?"-preguntó.

Anna intentó leer su mente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡No, no era posible! ¿O sí?

¡No podía leer las mentes!

-Gracias…Yoh-susurro antes de caer desmayada.

-Je, es irónico que ella se desmaye cuando yo soy el que peleo. ¿No crees Matamune?-preguntó con una sonrisa al gato.

-Fu…por supuesto Yoh-san, pero le recuerdo que el Oo-oni obtenía sus poderes de ella-le dijo.

-Cierto, entonces duerme Annita-le dijo besando su cabeza.

-Yoh-san ¿Cómo nos vamos de aquí?-pregunto

-¿Mmm? Ah, nos vamos en el espíritu de la tierra…descuida, aún tengo más de la mitad de mi Furyoku-dijo simplemente

…

…

…

…

…

-"¿Matamune?"-preguntó después de un rato.

-"¿Si? Yoh-san"-

-"Gracias"-dijo invocando al espíritu de la tierra para que lo abordaran- ¿Y Matamune?

-"¿Mande?"-

-"Por favor no menciones nada de lo que pasó aquí a mi abuela"-pidió Yoh

-"Hecho"-

.

.

.

-"Me alegra que estén bien"-eso fue lo primero que dijo Kino al verlos llegar.

-"Si, uff…fue duró"-contesto Yoh que realmente estaba cansado.

-"¿No van a cenar?"-preguntó Kino.

-"No, gracias abuela. Prefiero ir a la cama"-dijo Yoh

-"¿Y Anna?"-preguntó al no ver a su discípula.

-"Estaba cansada, y ya se ha ido a dormir"-mintió Yoh. La verdad era que Anna no había despertado aún.

-"Ya veo"-dijo Kino

-"Me pidió que te diera buenas noches de su parte"-dijo Yoh después de un rato antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

-"Gracias"-agradeció Kino-"Buenas noches a ti también, Yoh"

-"Supongo que yo tendré que contarle lo sucedido, ¿Kino-san?"-supuso Matamune.

-"Supones bien, Matamune"-

Matamune suspiró resignado, ya lo esperaba.

-"Pero explícamelo mientras cenamos la comida de noche buena"-dijo ingresando a la cocina.

-"¡Meow!"-Matamune corrió detrás de Kino dando traspié con alegría.

…

..

.

..

…

A la mañana siguiente Yoh despertó cansado y por lo que podía sentir con todo su Furyoku completo.

-"Buenos días abuela"-saludó- "¿Y Anna?"-preguntó.

-"Buenos días a ti también Yoh, Anna salió temprano"-dijo Kino mirándolo.

-"Jijiji ¿Sucede algo?"-preguntó.

-"Hoy vas a tener que regresar a Izumo, otra vez, tienes que seguir tu entrenamiento"-informo Kino.

-"¿Y Anna?"-preguntó.

-"Ella se tendrá que quedar a completar su entrenamiento como Itako"-respondió.

-"En cuanto a lo de el compromiso, Anna será tu nueva esposa"-

-"¿Enserio? ¡Genial!"-celebró Yoh- Digo, quiero decir…sí, abuela"-se corrigió al darse cuenta de su error.

-"Bien, entonces ve a empacar… voy a dejarte a la estación, a ti y a Matamune- aclaro Kino antes de ingresar a la cocina.

Yoh fue a hacer lo que le ordenó su abuela.

-"Bueno, no pudo salir mejor"-pensó al arribar el tren junto con Matamune.

-"Yoh…"-llamo una voz desde el vagón.

Yoh volteó "sorprendiéndose" (porque claro que ya lo sabía) de encontrarse con…

-"Annita"-

¡PLAF!

-"¡No me llames así!, en fin, vine a darte las gracias…mi vida era monocromática y horrible…cuando tenía ese poder, así que cuando tú venciste al Oo-oni y se fue, en fin. Creo que puedo tomar el control de las cosas a partir de ahora y entrenaré para hacerme más fuerte"-dijo decidida Anna.

-"Je, créeme que cuando te digo que si lograrás eso, es que lo lograrás…"-rió Yoh-Dime algo… ¿Te gusta el nombre de Hana?-pregunto pícaramente.

-"¿Hana?, suena lindo…"-dijo Anna curiosa.

-"¿Y si fuera para un niño?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"No importa, el nombre es lindo aún así."-dijo Anna repentinamente seria.

-"Perfecto"-dijo Yoh feliz.

Anna había bajado en la siguiente estación dejando a Yoh con unas palabras marcadas en la mente.

-"Si me llegas a traicionar…no te lo perdonaré"-

-"¿Yoh-san?"-preguntó Matamune sacando a Yoh se su mente.

-"¿Si…?"-

-"¿Porque le pregunto eso a Anna-san?"-cuestionó curioso.

-"Oh, eso definitivamente lo vas a saber en un futuro no muy lejano…"-contesto pícaramente observando el paisaje.

Nubes despejadas, un Sol brillante. Y él visible vapor del tren a la vista.

Yoh suspiró.

Tenía por lo menos tres años de descanso para poder planear todo.

Especialmente con Hao y su familia. No había tiempo que perder… ¡Que flojera!

* * *

Nota de autora: Como dije antes arriba. Esto es un simple prologo de a partir de donde comienza la historia, que es en donde Yoh ya tiene los 13 años. Esto solo narra lo de los 10 años de Yoh y Anna, el siguiente capítulo será ya en donde comienza Yoh con 13 años y asiste a la secundaria.

P.D. Si Yoh utilizo al espíritu de la tierra era porque para hacer el over soul no necesitaba más que el propio elemento. Y si quería utilizar a Amidamaru, forzosamente tenía que traer a Harusame (para hacer la posesión) y la Futatsu no mitama (para controlar sus niveles de Furyoku) y se supone que todavía no tiene a Harusame esta sigue en el museo y respecto a la Futatsu no mitama, esta sigue bien guardadita en el almacén de los Asakura. Así que no podía utilizar ambas espadas. Por que estas se suponen que siguen guardadas y si las utilizaba ¿Cómo se supone que debía explicar eso? Suponiendo que para empezar él no debería de saber nada de ninguna de las dos espadas.

*Por lo de Mikihisa: Al final del manga muere, atropellado al salir de la casa de su hijo. En el altar en casa de Yoh su foto es de cuando utilizaba la máscara, para representar el tiempo que no paso con su hijo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Manta

¡Dios Mio, otra vez no!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Takei, ah y Takei, si estás leyendo esto te pediría realmente que me dejaras de travestir a Hao, tampoco que otros tipos lo manoseen y a todo esto ¿Cuántos yenes quieres por él? ¡Te lo compro!

Nota de la autora: Sáltense la parte de Manta si quieren, hasta a mi me dio flojera hacerlo. Es más o menos una parte del primer capítulo de Shaman King… ¡Pero al estilo Yoh Asakura!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Manta

TRUMMMM! (Sonido de pésima imitación de un timbre escolar)

-"Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy"-

Los estudiantes se levantaron automáticamente, más no uno que bien podría destacar por su estatura, tanto como por su intelectualidad y conocimientos.

Manta Oyamada, al final salió del salón con un diccionario, considerada biblia para él.

¿Su destino?, claramente su casa.

Manta levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, sentía que algo lo llamaba, y la Luna tan brillante se lo decía

Más cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en ese lugar, le había dado a impresión de que alguien o algo le llamaban. Aunque la verdad no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien le llamaba y tampoco que ese alguien cambiaria su vida completamente.

-"No hace mal a nadie tomar un rumbo distinto, además este podría ser un atajo más corto"-se dijo a si mismo cambiando su rumbo, más no su destino.

Yoh suspiro nuevamente sentado sobre la lapida de Amidamaru. Su espíritu había aprovechado y estaba de visita con Mosuke; su mejor amigo. Yoh por supuesto lo había dejado ir en cuanto Amidamaru le había pedido permiso, por lo cual solo se había quedado con su espíritu elemental y Matamune.

-"Que hermosas están las estrellas ¿No crees?" –pregunto. Al haber escuchado pisadas, suponiendo, que lógicamente no era más que otro que su mejor amigo-o futuro mejor amigo- Manta Oyamada.

-"¿Eh? Estrellas… ¡Vaya, es verdad!"-Y vaya que Manta no había cambiado en nada. Apenas y había crecido un centímetro.-"¿Tu quien eres?"-cuestionó. Nunca hablaba con extraños

Yoh se levanto sacudiendo la tierra de su contraparte.

-"¿Tu también has venido a verlas? Pues acércate, vamos a verlas entre todos"-

-"Eh…no, gracias.-dijo-"Y te has equivocado al decir esa frase, cuando son dos no se dice entre todos, jijiji"-

Yoh rio.

-"No estoy solo"-respondió. Ahora fue el turno de Manta de reír. -"No seas tonto, si aquí no hay nadie más"- -"Nunca dije que fuera alguien vivo"- Yoh observo como Manta lo observaba con una expresión mezclada entre la incredulidad, curiosidad y miedo.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Me refiero a que yo puedo ver espíritus"-

-¿¡QUE?!-casi gritó.

-"Si, observa"-dijo volviendo visibles al montón de espíritus que ocupaban todo el cementerio.

-"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-No recordaba que Manta tuviera tan fuertes cuerdas vocales. Pero bueno, ahora sabía que si algún día quisiera crear una banda de rock; Manta definitivamente sería uno de los vocalistas.

-"Yoh-san…no creo que eso haya sido buena idea"-dijo Matamune al ver como Manta se iba corriendo.

-"Je, ¿enserio?, pues yo si lo creo"-rio observando cómo Manta huía.-"De todas maneras, ¿Cuándo llega Anna?"-pregunto

-"Creo que dentro de una semana"-supuso Matamune.

-"Genial, en ese caso mejor a trabajar de una vez"-decidió Yoh-"Así podré matricularme en la secundaria, ser amigo de Manta y podré ver a Ren y Anna"-se obligo a levantarse de la lapida de Amidamaru con flojera visible.

-"Vamos a casa Matamune"-

A la Mañana siguiente Yoh se levanto visiblemente de malhumor. Matamune había ido a levantarlo, e Yoh odiaba levantarse temprano.

-"Recuerde que tiene que ir a la escuela, Yoh-san"-eso le había dicho Matamune

-"¡Lo juro!, cuando vi a ese chico el cementerio se empezó a infestar de espíritus y al principio tuve miedo, pero después fue sorprendente"-

-"Manta… ¿De verdad te sientes bien?"-

Manta lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Vamos no finjas demencia, todos sabemos que los fantasmas no existen"-

-"Oh, ya veo, yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera presenciado. Pero juro que lo vi con mis propios ojazos"-aseguro

-"Vamos ya no inventes esos cuentos"-le dijo su otro compañero de clase.

-"Ah vamos, no es para asustarlos"-

-"¿Lo dices enserio? Vamos, ya es temporada de esos relatos."-

-"Seguramente leyó algunos relatos y se aprendió algunas frases"-

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"-

-"Pero a mí me gustan esos relatos, así que no creo que haga mal que nos cuentes algunos"-

Manta cerró los puños fuertemente.

-"¡QUE NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! ¡No estoy inventando nada!"-grito furico.

-"Si, fue espeluznante"-se burlo otro.

-"Has estudiado arduamente, deberías dejarlo por un rato, te está empezando a afectar"-

La puerta del salón fue abierta mostrando al profesor.

-"¿A qué esperan? Pasen a sus lugares"-ordeno

El suspiro general de; ¡Ahhh! Se escucho por todo el salón.

-"Tks, esto es el karma, lo juro"-resoplo Yoh antes de ingresar al salón de clases para que su profesor lo presentara.

Claramente como la primera vez, Manta gritó.

-"Oyamada siéntate, Muy bien el es Yoh Asakura y debido a unos cambios en su familia estudiara de ahora en adelante aquí con nosotros, por favor sean amables"-explico el profesor.

Yoh se felicito por ser el hermano del Shaman King, Hao en algún momento -después de la Shaman Fight- lo había obligado -con ayuda de Anna- para que estudiara y aprendiera todo lo que debía saber y no saber. Claramente esto último solo lo sabía él. Así, que no le fue tan mal para ser su primer día de clase. E increíblemente les había caído bien a todos sus maestros.

Y si, se podría decir que aunque no quería tener ningún tipo de relación ya sea amorosa o amistosa con sus compañeros de clase, más que con Manta, claro. (Ya se aseguraría de quitarle ese chip a su celular en algún momento en el que su amigo no se diera cuenta) Su plan había sido frustrado en cuando todas las chicas –literalmente- de su salón le habían preguntado sin vergüenza alguna si tenía novia. Rompiendo sus esperanzas casi al instante diciendo que estaba comprometido e iba a ser padre (Lo cual no era del todo mentira).

Sin embargo a Yoh muy poco le importo romperles el corazón, puesto que le tenía más miedo a Anna y hasta Hao sabía que eso era indiscutible.

-"Lalalalalala…"-

-"¿¡Quieres dejar de tatarear esa canción?!-pregunto molesto Manta-"¡Y deja de ser tan tranquilo!"

-"¿Mmm? No.-definitivamente se le estaban pasado costumbres de Hao.-"¿Y qué tienes en contra de los pitufos?"-pregunto indignado, pues esa serie era su favorita desde niño. O al menos desde que Hao y el habían simulado que nada de la Shaman Figth paso y nunca habían sido separados. Y revivieron su "infancia" echándose todo un maratón de Los Pitufos, Barney, entre algunas otras cosas, siempre y cuando Anna no los quitara del televisor, o inclusive su madre; Keiko. Y en lo que respecto a su demás familia, pues los muy cobardes y tacaños se habían escondido durante ese periodo. Pues los regalos de cumpleaños perdidos iban incluidos en la infancia que SI sucedió.

-"Además tu eres el que me está siguiendo… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?"-pregunto.

-"Eres irritante, pero…."-

-"Se todo de ti, pero ya me canse de este drama así que ven"-

-"¿Qué?-dijo Manta-"Pero yo no, mi padre"-

-"Ya le pedirás permiso"-dijo Yoh-"Pero, déjame ver tu celular…"-tenía que hacerlo antes de que se le pasara. Realmente no quería sermones a su edad.

-"¿Para qué?"-pregunto Manta-¿Y cómo es eso que sabes todo de mi?

-"Para evitarme regaños, y problemas con mi hermano"-Obviamente Yoh no lo dijo en voz alta.

-"Para que alguien no me regañe"-simplemente dijo-"Y respecto a lo otro…pues, tú me lo has dicho"-

-"¿¡QUE?!"-

Yoh lo observo suspirando.

-"Yo puedo ver el futuro, o bueno, mis audífonos pueden ver el futuro eso me susurran"-mintió vilmente.

Manta lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-"Los audífonos no pueden predecir el futuro"-aseguro

-"Oh no, definitivamente yo nunca dije eso"-

-"Pero si lo hiciste"-dijo Manta

-"¿Y qué pruebas tienes?"-interrogo

-"Yo solo…yo solo…yo… ¡OLVIDALO!"-Je, era demasiado fácil confundir a Manta. Le había costado años obtener ese talento. Pero cuando pudo lograr confundir a Hao supo que lo manejaba con éxito.

-"Bueno, ahora que ya te has convertido en mi amigo, vamos a ver a Ryu"-dicho esto agarro y volvió a jalar a Manta.

Entonces; cuando Manta capto el mensaje grito.

-"¡ESTAS LOCO, DEMENTE!"-claramente Yoh se acomodo los audífono en un modo que le tapara los oídos y fue felizmente al cementerio. Con un amargado enano cabezón siendo arrastrado por él, mientras gritoneaba que le iba a dislocar el brazo.

-"¿Alguien ha estado aquí?"-pregunto Ryu a sus compinches.

-"No sabemos quién sea señor Ryu"-

-"¡Hola, Ryu!"-saludo Yoh

Este volteo curioso.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-

-"Yo soy Yoh Asakura"-

Ryu pareció desconcertado por un momento.

-"¿De dónde me conoces?"-

-"Oh definitivamente yo se que vas a ser un futuro Shaman"-dijo Yoh confundiendo Ryu un poco más.

-"¿Eh? ¡Mira, si esto es alguna clase de broma no me hace gracia!"-

-"Oh no, claro que yo no miento, aunque te digo de una vez que no rompas la lápida de Amidamaru, por que…haré que un Oso Panda te viole a media noche si lo haces"-amenazo no seriamente.

-"…"-

-"Creo que ya lo has traumado"-dijo Manta

-"¡Naaa! Simplemente que es la impresión que causo"-"Nota mental: No más tiempo de calidad de hermanos" "Nota mental 2: Hao es mala influencia"

Sin embrago Ryu aun sin creerle pregunto;

-"Nunca te he visto… ¿Cómo se supone que conoces mi "futuro"?-cuestiono.

-"Oh definitivamente eso es obra de mis audífonos psíquicos"-contesto Yoh

-"¡Aja, lo has dicho de nuevo"-exclamo Manta

-"No es verdad, Tanma"-dijo Yoh sin darse cuenta del apodo.

-"Es Manta, no Tanma"-corrigió

-"Voy a torturar a Hao"-pensó.

-¿Tu le crees?-pregunto Ryu a Manta.-

-"¡No sé, el sabe completamente todo de mi!"-explico Manta-"Y definitivamente yo no le he dicho nada"-agrego.

-"Aclaro que yo no soy ningún tipo de acosador"-dijo Yoh

-"Eres el tipo más raro que he visto por aquí"-menciono Ryu

-"Si, me lo han dicho mucho"-

-"Luego platicaremos"-dijo Yoh

-"Eh…"-

-"Muy bien"-dijo Yoh camino a su casa con Manta

-"¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos te sucede?"-dijo Manta-"Realmente no es normal que la gente vaya como si nada prediciendo el futuro de otros…"-

-"Yo no ando prediciendo el futuro de otros, ya te explique que son Mis audífonos psíquicos"-se defendió Yoh

-"¡No existe tal cosa!"-exclamo Manta-"Y de todas maneras, ¿Qué significa ser un shaman? ¿Y cómo lograste ser tu uno?"-pregunto curioso.

-"Oh, pues si no crees en mis audífonos psíquicos, no estás preparado para saber lo primero, pero en todo caso para que no pienses que soy malo. Te diré que yo soy shaman por parte de mi familia, somos una familia de shamanes"-explico

-"¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero consultar un libro, definitivamente el libro será más especifico"-decidió Manta.

-"Me alegra saber que lo harás"-fue lo que contesto. Claro, ese era el mismo método que Anna y Hao utilizaban cuando realmente no querían contestar a ello.

-"A todo esto, ¿Eres normal?"-cuestiono Manta a su "amigo", realmente ya no sabía cómo catalogar esto.

-"¿Tu eres normal?"-pregunto Yoh.

-"¡Claro que sí!"-insistió Manta.

-"Pues ahí tienen tu respuesta"-respondió Yoh sonriendo.

-"Lo más sorprendente fue que Ryu no te haya golpeado"-

-"Ya te lo dije…"-

-"Si, si, no me digas fueron tus audífonos psíquicos"

-"Eh…no. Eso fue pura suerte"-contesto Yoh con la mano en la nuca riendo.

-"¿¡QUEEE?!"-

-"Manta, baja la voz"-dijo Yoh-"¿Sabes? La gente normalmente está dormida a estas horas de la noche"-recordó.

Manta se exalto.

-"¡Hay, no puede ser!"-exclamo-"¡Ya se me hizo tarde, y todo por tu culpa!-termino señalando acusadoramente a Yoh con el dedo.

-"¿Sabes? Culpar a las personas por sus problemas no es bueno"-dijo Yoh mas que divertido.

-"¡Argh!, Cállate"-grito Manta mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casa.

-"Jijijijiji, no ha cambiado nada"-dijo Yoh viendo correr a su amigo.

-"Yoh-san, a este paso perderé toda la admiración que sentía hacia a usted"-dijo Matamune con una gota en la nuca.

-"Hey, eso lo dices porque aun no has visto a mi nii-san"-se defendió.

-"¿Usted tiene un hermano?"-pregunto Matamune sorprendido.

-"Ups, creo que hable de mas"-pensó Yoh

-"Jijijiji, no sé de qué me hablas"-se auto corrigió.

-"Pero usted…"-sin embargo Yoh se coloco sus auriculares y encendió su Ipod.

-"Ahh… olvídelo"-se rindió

-"Por poco, ¡Dios Mío! Debo de tener más cuidado con esto"-pensó Yoh.

* * *

Nota de Autor: Pues si no les gusto ¿Qué esperaban? Los capítulos número 1 (sin incluir el prologo) siempre son aburridos…el segundo será mas cómico. O eso puedo asegurar ya que el personaje (la victima) es ¡Rencito!

A todo esto, si, como han leído, Yoh tiene audífonos psíquicos…claramente es una mentira de él. ¿Cómo aprendió a mentir? Digamos que convive con un circo en la pensión, tiene un hermano y prometida de un temperamento…y Hao no es buena influencia. Además el pobre no tuvo una bonita infancia ¿De qué lo culpan? Y además si Takei puede travestir a Hao y quedarse muy bien el chulo. Yo puedo venir y joderle a Yoh (o al menos lo que Hana y Anna me dejen de el xDDD) Ya ni se de que habló. Menuda mierda y ya nadie lee las notas de autor…

Si quieren Review, si no, no…

Hao: Esa ni tu te la crees...

SKAM: Mira, tu lelo yo abogando por tu reciente travestismo...(el cual por cierto incluía listones en TU cabello con dos coletitas) y tu vienes a decir esto?

Hao:...¿Seguro no tienes la menopausia?

SKAM: ¡Seras cabrón! Tengo 14 casi putos 15 años...¿Algún problema?

Hao:¡Eres mayor que yo!

SKAM: Mira que si de eso hablamos tu eres 1528 años mas grande que yo...

Hao: ¿Porque me has agregado 28?

SKAM: Tu y Yoh son gemelos, así que realmente tendrías 28 años mas.

Hao: Ignorare que has dicho eso.

Yoh: Por favor deje review! n.n

Hao: ¡Tu!

Yoh: ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
